Sakura Trees
by AshenSpeir
Summary: Since defeating Grima, the Shepherds have remained together to ward off all evil that plagues the land. It is still very exciting when a new recruit comes in, and the purple-haired girl from Ilia is no different. Lon'qu, largely disgusted at the klutzy pegasus knight, realizes he has a lot more in common with the girl than he ever would have liked.
1. Introduction - The Girl from Ilia

There was a new pegasus knight in the Shepherds, and from the looks of things, she was even more a klutz than Sumia. Lon'qu watched with a look of disgust as thie new girl bumbled about. The Shepherds had won two wars, had brought an end to Grima himself, had restored a brighter, happier future, and they were accepting novices now? More than that, this girl looked like she could stand some lessons on walking without tripping. If Sumia hadn't already been married to the prince, Lon'qu thought this newbie might have made the perfect soul mate.

He knew it was she who was to be the new member of the Shepherds. Lon'qu had listened to Ricken talk about the purple-haired girl from Elibe. She had come from the past for something or another, he didn't remember what. Her name was Florence or Flower or something. Whatever it was, Lon'que was grossly disappointed. First Donny and Oliia, Walhart, even the mad king himself. Chrom was letting just anyone into this army.

"Hey, Lonny'qu!" came a voice to snap Lon'qu from his thoughts. The swordmaster jumped and turned to face the energetic girl who'd called to him. His judging eyes looked over her and her tiny clothing before looking away and nodding his acknowledgement. "Are you watching Florina?" she continued. "I hear she comes aaaaaall the way from Ilia. Do you have a crush on her? You're really watching-"

"No," Lon'qu interrupted quickly. The girl's rushed words were enough to annoy him but her suggestion plain made him mad. "I could never have anything to say with someone daft enough to trip over her own feet. Pegasus knights are supposed to be graceful." His cheeks were quickly reddening and he looked away to hide it. "Go and bother Nah. I am busy."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "But Nah is reading," she whined. "She doesn't want to play with me. I want to play with you!" But Lon'qu was already starting away. "Hey!" she called after him. "Come back here! Manaketes are really fast, you know! Hey! No one runs from Nowi!"

Losing Nowi was quite the feat, and Lon'qu looked over his shoulder with a relived sigh. The girl was mad to think he would have any feelings for a pegasus knight. With the way he avoided women like the Plague, it was no surprise there were various rumors suggesting Lon'qu suffered from gynephobia. Of course there was no way he was going to approach the girl, and he would give no one a different idea.

That evening it was Lon'qu's turn to prepare supper for the Shepherds. He was sitting on a stool by a great bowl of potato stew. In his hands were a potato and a dagger he was using to peel its skin. He made the simple act into an art, the skillful way he carve it. The peel fell to the ground in one swirling piece. After dicing the peeled potato he threw it into the pot and reached for another one. It was then that he noticed Stahl, probably in search of something to fill his bottomless stomach.

When the cavalier noticed him, he grinned brightly. "Hey, Lon'qu! That smells divine. Your potato stew is one of my favorites."

Lon'qu nodded his acknowledgement at the man. "Perhaps this time we will be uninterrupted."

Stahl laughed a jolly laugh. "Yeah," he agreed, "those Risen really haven't been letting us eat in peace lately, huh?" He picked up a carrot from beside the pot. Just as he was about to bite into it, Lon'qu smacked the carrot out of his hand and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Do not spoil your supper," Lon'qu growled.

Stahl hungrily looked to the carrot, defeated, but soon perked up again. He seemed to recall something and spoke again. "Hey, did you hear about the new girl from Ilia? I heard she was one of Lady Lyndis's best friends. Basillio has told us how you looked up to Lyndis. Why don't you go talk to the new girl, what's her name...?"

Lon'qu did not look up from the stew as he answered. "I have little to discuss with a woman."

"That's no way to think!" It looked like Stahl was about to clap Lon'qu's shoulder but decided against it. "I don't know where I'd be without Sully and Kjelle. They're my pride and joy! You can't shut someone out because of their gender. That's just silly." When Lon'qu did not respond, Stahl continued. "You can't let your life be controlled by fear forev-"

"I am _not_ afraid," Lon'qu snapped. Face like thunder, he looked ready to kill armies.

Stahl paused, shocked and slightly intimidated at Lon'qu's expression. He hesitated before turning away to leave. "I'll catch you at supper, Lon'qu," Stahl said, and he left the swordmaster alone.

That evening at supper everyone was surrounding the new girl. She looked about ready to cry in the spotlight, and one might have even pitied her. It seemed everyone had questions for her; they couldn't help but overcrowd her. Lon'qu watched the spectacle, far away from everyone else. This much fanfare hadn't even been raised for Priam; why was a klutzy pegasus knight receiving so much attention? While disgustedly wondering this, someone nearby cleared their throat. "You."

It was Sully, Stahl's wife, and she had a hand on either hip. She looked pretty ticked off, even more so than usual. Lon'qu looked at her blankly for only a few seconds before she spoke. "You're a coward."

His brows furrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you know what a coward is, Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu remained silent but his hands balled to fists at his sides. His bowl of half-eaten stew was already abandoned on the ground.

Sully did not flinch at his ignorance. "A brave man has many fears. A coward lets those fears control him. You're a damn coward."

Lon'qu stood. His expression might have scared a wyvern, but Sully remained still, challenging. His fists tightened. "I am _not_ a coward," he said, and his voice was dripping with malice.

Sully seemed surprised at that. "Oh yeah?" she asked him. "Prove it." In those two words her brown eyes had gone cold as ice. "Get your ass over there and talk to Florina."

Lon'qu looked to where Sully was pointing, directly at the pegasus knight he'd been thinking about all day. He glanced at Sully once more before shoving past her. He parted the crowd gathered around the terrified girl and made his way towards her, face already reddening. With more confidence than he knew he had, he pointed directly at her. "You," he said curtly. "Come with me. Now."


	2. Chapter 2 - Prepare for Battle

The girl only stared at him, petrified. She couldn't understand why he wanted her, of all people, alone. So frozen in fear she didn't realize the time ticking by, and Lon'qu losing his patience. He clenched his fists and snarled through gritted teeth. "Do you understand common tongue? I say come." She jumped and followed after him like a terrified puppy, her blue eyes wide as the moon.

Lon'qu did not turn to face her once while they walked. His cheeks were a dark shade of red only matched by Florina's. Their hands were shaking but, too caught up in their own discomfort, they did not notice the other's. They walked through the dark forest, right to a small stream. It was here that Lon'qu stopped and turned to face the girl. As they stood they looked anywhere but at each other. It seemed like ages before either of them spoke, and the awkward silence that stretched before them was torture.

Finally, Florina spoke in a very quiet voice. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Lon'qu shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't thought of what to tell her, hadn't gotten this far. Sully had seen him walk out with the girl; maybe that would be enough to keep the woman out of his hair. Maybe they could just head back and make everyone believe the two of them had had some heartfelt conversation. Maybe Lon'qu didn't have to talk to this bimbo at all.

"Look out!"

Lon'qu snapped up as he heard her yell. He turned around quickly, just in time to see the Risen coming at him. He felled it in one skillful swoop of his killing edge, and as it fell to the floor it crumbled away. After looking around for more, he sheathed his sword and turned back to the girl, not looking at her. Her blue eyes were wide with fascination. He had so easily cut down an unexpected enemy, and he'd made it look so… beautiful. She had no idea what the creature was—they certainly didn't have things like that where she was from—but whatever it was, she felt a lot safer knowing this man would be with her. She was absolutely convinced nothing would be able to get past him. It looked like Elimine was right about this.

Lon'qu was starting back to the campgrounds, and for a minute Florina just watched him disappear. Pretty soon, the thought of being alone in an unfamiliar place terrified her, and she shot after him. So concentrated on trying to catch up with him, Florina didn't notice some vines and she tripped over them, landing face-first into the mud.

Lon'qu turned to see her. He sighed angrily and started to continue on, leaving her to get up herself, when he heard it. That Risen was not alone. He shot after Florina, killing edge poised. "Don't move," he commanded, and he decapitated another Risen right before it raked its claws against Florina. When Lon'qu looked to the girl again she was hugging her knees to her chest, terrified. He'd be having a word with Chrom later. There was no way this cowardly girl would make a good Shepherd. What had the prince been thinking?

"Get up," Lon'qu said curtly. "Take sanctuary in the tents, since you cannot fend for yourself."

Florina looked up at him, mud still dripping from her face. As he started off again, she called to him. "Wait!" Lon'qu stopped but did not turn around. Florina picked herself off the ground and hesitated before following after him. "I don't… don't know my way back."

Lon'qu turned to her but did not lock eyes. "We just walked here," he stated.

The girl didn't know how to tell him she hadn't been paying attention. She had been too concentrated on the man leading her away, alone. She had been too concentrated on the darkness around them, at all the things that could go wrong. She couldn't remember the way back, and she seemed to shrink in size under his aggravated demeanor.

Lon'qu rolled his eyes. "You are a child," he muttered, and he continued on. He did not slow down for her, instead wanting to see if she'd be able to keep up with his long strides. She was practically running to keep up with him, but she was far too shy to ask him to slow down. She still did not know what he'd wanted from her, why he had called her out. Her curiosities would not be sated, she realized, so she ran after him in silence.

When the rest of the Shepherds finally came into view Florina could breathe more easily. Lon'qu went straight for Chrom. "Risen," he told him. "From the northeast, a few hundred meters away."

Chrom nodded and called everyone together, their supper abandoned. There was no time to finish; if there were Risen in the area, there was no rest for the Shepherds.

Lon'qu prepared his killing edge for more bloodshed, but something distracted him. Florina, she was wielding a steel lance. This girl was going to fight? She was going to get herself killed. Just as Lon'qu was about to voice his protests to Chrom, the sound of an Elfire burning decaying flesh stopped him. The Risen were upon them.

The sound of metal against metal reverberated through the forest like a nighttime symphony. The Risen were plentiful today and very strong. All along the battlefield soldiers paired with each other, husbands to wives, children to parents, friends to friends. Lon'qu preferred to fight alone, anyway. Besides, it wasn't like he was the only lone fighter on the field. Florina wasn't being helped, either. She seemed to be holding her own, albeit awkwardly. Lon'qu had never been trained with a lance, but he knew from watching others that that was not how one was to be held. She was getting kills, protecting herself from damage, but it was clear she was less experienced than even Olivia, when she first joined. This was not going to end well. Chrom had to kick her off the Shepherds. If she kept bumbling around like that she would get everyone killed—

"Stop staring at Florina and pay attention, Lon'qu!"

Lon'qu alerted just in time to see Sully slice through a Risen that had been coming for him. If not for Sully's blow, Lon'qu would have been caught unawares and injured severely. Sully glared at him. "This is not the time for that! We're in the middle of a damn battlefield, you fool! Get it together before you get us killed!"

Lon'qu did not like taking orders from any woman, but she was right. He was too caught up in watching the newbie. Lon'qu would just have to trust she could really carry her own, and if she couldn't, that Lissa or Maribelle would be able to heal her. So he fought with his all, taking down Risen after Risen, and stealing every glance he could at Florina.

After the long battle ended it was very dark. There were more Risen than usual, and everyone was exhausted. They were too far from the castle of Ylisse to head back for the night, so tonight they would be sleeping under the stars, just like old times. All injuries from the battle were being treated, and Lon'qu was unsurprised to find that Florina had sustained a few. The kills she had secured, they were only due to beginner's luck. A good friend of Lady Lyndis… Yeah right. There was no way Lyn would allow someone as ill-experienced and klutzy as Florina to protect her. The girl had to be a fraud. She was just some commoner looking for a way to get closer to Chrom. It wouldn't have been the first time, actually. There were girls crazy enough to join the army just to get closer to the married prince. Whatever the reason, something was very wrong with Florina, and Lon'qu wanted no part of it.

"Lon'qu?"

Someone was entering his tent, and he looked up to see a large man coming into view. It was Basilio, the West-Khan of Regna Ferox. For once, the oaf looked concerned. "You've been acting weird lately," he told Lon'qu. "Ever since that Florina girl came. You've been more distracted. The stew today was extra spicy, not that I don't love extra spice. But Lon'qu, your fighting was off today. That's enough to have me worried about you, boy."

Lon'qu turned away. "I am well," he told him.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one!" Basilio clapped Lon'qu on the shoulder, surprising and angering the swordmaster. "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

Lon'qu sighed. "I do not understand how Chrom would let such a pathetic child join our ranks. She is not meant to be of the Shepherds. She is not fit to fight at all."

"I'd watch that tongue of yours," Basilio warned. "Florina knows a lot more than you'd think. The girl's from Ilia, you know. I hear that's even colder than Regna Ferox! I hear she's lived through a lot, too. Wars just like we have, Lon'qu. She's stronger than she looks, you know. I'm sure she'd make a fine wife for my champion!"

At this Lon'qu glared at the large man. "Get out," he ordered.

"There's a blush!" Basilio said, laughing jollily. "I'm getting, I'm getting!"

After Basilio had gone Lon'qu turned his back to the opening of his tent. A fine wife. Like hell she would. There was no way in hell Lon'qu was going to get close to that idiot. Basilio had just been drinking too much; he was an idiot too. Why wouldn't everyone just leave him alone? He didn't like Florina, he was disgusted with her. He couldn't stand her.

That was what Lon'qu kept telling himself, even as he thought about her all night long.


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to Ferox

That morning, the Shepherds were up bright and early. People were emerging from their tents and gathering their belongings. Their reunion was over; it was time for everyone to go home. A week ago, the Shepherds had gathered together just like war times to trade stories, train together, and deal with any trouble in the area. Now, they had families to return to, other places to be.

It was back to Ferox for Lon'qu, and as he gathered his things Basilio approached him. "It sure bites, going back to that damn crazy woman," he said. He was referring to Flavia, the current ruling khan of Regna Ferox. She had declined the invitation to join with the rest of the Shepherds, insisting instead on keeping watch of her kingdom and sending her best regards with Basilio.

Seeing that his invitation to a conversation was being ignored, Basilio decided to gather the rest of his things in silence. The Shepherds exchanged their goodbyes, and soon they were all heading in different directions, home.

"Looks like it's just you and me again, boy!" Basilio stated as they started the journey back to Regna Ferox. "I love those guys to death, but it sure is nice heading home, ain't it? I hope Flavia hasn't destroyed the kingdom too much."

As they traveled Lon'qu was quiet as ever, pretending to listen to a story Basilio had told him about a dozen times. It was a long way back to Regna Ferox, and it seemed like Basilio did not shut up once. Lon'qu didn't mind though; the old man's rants gave him a chance to think things over. He was thinking of the Risen they had killed that week, of how everyone had seemed so much happier to be a single unit again, and of the purple-haired girl from another world. Basilio noticed Lon'qu hadn't been paying attention, but he knew better than to interrupt the man's thought so he continued on ranting happily, all the way to Regna Ferox.

There, they were greeted by the East-Khan Flavia, who asked after the rest of the Shepherds and assured them nothing had gone wrong in the kingdom in their absence. After that it was back to usual business for the Feroxi folk. Over the next couple of weeks Flavia and Basilio spent their time settling arguments of their halidom over glasses of beer. Lon'qu took to training alone, like he often did. Every so often he would go, both independently and upon Basilio's orders, to run errands and cut down any Risen or brigands that plagued the surrounding areas. Relative peace remained in Ferox, until one day, when Lon'qu was heading back from the mountains after an intense training session, he was greeted by a too-cheery Basilio.

"Lon'qu! I've got news for you! Chrom's asking for a battle between the strongest men of Ferox and Ylisse. How would my champion like to win a friendly little match for us?"

"What is the occasion?" Lon'qu asked flatly.

"I don't think he said," Basilio responded. "I already talked it over with Flavia, and she loves it. You know she can't turn down a challenge. Neither can I! Chrom's sending some of his men up to Arena Ferox. It's just a friendly little competition, but that doesn't mean we can let our guard down. I can trust you to lead us into victory, eh?"

"Should we really be using Arena Ferox for such trivial matters?" Arena Ferox was only ever used for the fighting tournaments between the east and west khans of Regna Ferox. An invitation to fight for Ylisse, especially after just being together, seemed ill-placed to the swordmaster, and a bit confusing.

"Don't worry about it!" Basilio assured. "Chrom wants a battle and we're gonna give him a damn good fight! I need my champion to fight for us."

"Very well," said Lon'qu, who also would not say no to a challenge. "How much time do we have to practice?"

"Chrom'll be here the day after tomorrow," Basilio informed. "Flavia's getting our men ready. We expect the best from you. Don't let us down, you hear?"

So Lon'qu took to even more training, dully wondering why Chrom would put forth such a sudden invitation for battle. He also wondered who he would be fighting against. So many of the Shepherds hailed from Ylisse, with so many different skills. Stahl and Sully might be fighting; would Lon'qu be able to face the woman again? Miriel was always quite the formidable foe, and Lissa and Ricken always ensured everyone's wounds did not keep them off the battlefield. Ylisse's variety was far greater than Ferox's, but what Ferox lacked in variety they made up for in brute strength. No matter who Lon'qu went up against, he was sure he would win.

As he trained he recalled the last tournament in Arena Ferox. It seemed like the fight had happened ages ago, the heated battle between Chrom and his daughter, then known as Marth. Lucina had been quite the foe indeed, even against Chrom's and Robin's army, and Lon'qu wondered how, in the event that she would be his opponent, their match would turn out. He'd had a strong feeling about the girl since he'd first seen her fight. She had the fighting style of Chrom, perfected, more dangerous. She would be a foe to fear, but Lon'qu, with his trusty killing edge, he'd do even better.

The days ticked by all too quickly and soon Basilio, Flavia, and Lon'qu were waiting by Arena Ferox for Chrom and his men. Finally they came into view, and Flavia waved to them. "Looks like they've brought about a dozen fighters," she said. "Chrom, Sumia, Sully, Stahl, Kellam, Vaike..." Lon'qu turned to leave, and when Basilio noticed him, he asked where he was going.

"I am going to prepare the arena," Lon'qu replied. "I will meet with everyone on the battlefield."

Inside, after preparing the arena for the battle that would ensue, Lon'qu snuck in some last minute training. Finally confident in his abilities, he was able to welcome the Ylisseans. Once everyone was situated, it was time for the battle to begin. It was a twelve-on-twelve match, with Lon'qu in charge of the Feroxi men and Lucina in charge of the Ylisseans. Finally, the moment they had all been training for was upon them, and they got to their match.

Lon'qu was off like a light, using his masterful swordfighting skills to land attacks on all of his enemies. It was only minutes in that some units were already retreating. He was giving it his all, certainly prideful of his performance, and fighting his way up to Lucina. She was the other star on the battlefield; Lon'qu's swordfighting was matched only by hers. When Lon'qu's killing edge clashed against Falchion, no one else on the battlefield existed. Lucina was the golden fighter, the most difficult opponent, and he wanted to be the one to fell her.

It was a fight of manpower as they struggled under their swords, each shoving against the other. They were evenly matched, and neither fighter was making a move. Finally, Lucina came at Lon'qu, who suavely deflected the attack and came again for a masterful strike. He had the lead, he was going to take the victory. Lon'qu did not let the excitement get to him as he blocked Falchion's next strike. Their swords were an impenetrable barrier between them, and as they struggled to keep up with each other sweat beaded down their foreheads. Still, he was determined. He was not going to hold her sword forever. Soon, he would have to attack, and he would not miss.

Just then, Lon'qu spotted something off of the arena. Just outside the battlefield, where Basilio, Flavia, Chrom, and the others were watching, was a small, purple-haired girl. Florina was here, and her eyes locked on Lon'qu's.


	4. Chapter 4 - Blunder on the Battlefield

No. What was _she_ doing here? This bimbo was still hanging about? Was she making a mockery of the prestigious battles in Arena Ferox? Was she making fun of _him_? Why was she still here?!

"Lon'qu!"

There was nothing he could do to stop it. He could feel the blade shove straight into his side. Lon'qu winced as pain shot up and down his body. He looked down at the fabled sword still in him. Blood was already staining Falchion, and he was quickly losing his strength. He looked up to see a very panicked Lucina. She was saying something-Are you okay? Oh gods, no. I'm so sorry. Lon'qu, speak to me. Lon'qu?-but Lon'qu could only guess at her words. The beating of his own heart was too loud, and soon, there was only silence.

When Lon'qu opened his eyes again he was in one of Regna Ferox's main fortresses. Lissa was standing over him, her eyes wide with concern. A smile soon parted her lips and she clapped her hands. "Oh, you're awake!" she cheered. "We thought you were a goner for a second there!"

Lon'qu tried to sit up, but the action brought pain to his side. Lucina was talking to Chrom a little distance away, but when she noticed Lon'qu she ran over. "Thank the gods," she sighed. "I am so sorry. I wasn't expecting you to get so distracted. I thought for sure you would deflect or at least dodge or something. How are you feeling?"

He had a headache. Lucina's words seemed all too rushed, and he was having none of it. He forced himself to his feet, wincing at the pain that brought, and headed for the door. "Lon'qu?" Lissa called after him. "I really don't think you should be walking around yet." She pouted when she realized he wouldn't be listening to her and she ran after him. "At least take this elixir," she told him, and she shoved it into his hands. Lon'qu glanced down at it, stored it in his pocket, and set out once more.

Basilio and Flavia were in the next room, and when Basilio noticed Lon'qu he called out to him. "You doing alright?" he asked. "You took quite the beating from Falchion there. Lucina had you good."

"Leave him be, you old ox," Flavia told Basilio, waving him off. "Do you feel better, Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu looked to Basilio. "The match," he said. "Who was the victor?"

Basilio looked awkwardly to Flavia. She rolled her eyes at Basilio before turning back to Lon'qu. "After Lucina took you out of the arena, there wasn't much left. Ylisse was able to defeat the rest of our men."

"Then I lost the battle for all of Regna Ferox," Lon'qu said, his voice low. He looked away, shame clouding over his dark eyes. "I see."

"Don't worry about it," Flavia told him. "We're just glad you're alright. You had us worried about you, you fool. Don't go getting yourself killed on us. Where would we be without you?"

"A victory over Ylisse," Lon'qu supplied sourly before leaving the room.

Hours passed, and at supper Lon'qu was nowhere to be found. He had not been seen since his interaction with the khans, and as the Feroxi and Ylisseans sat over their meals they looked around worriedly. "He wouldn't have gone off somewhere by himself?" Lucina said, still feeling very guilty over his injuries. They all knew that yes, he would have, and a hush fell over them. Florina seemed even more worried than Lucina, and after a minute she pushed out of her seat. "This is all my fault," she said, and she started running.

"Florina wait!" Lissa called, running behind her.

Chrom went to chase after his sister but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. "Not much you can do about that," Basilio told him. "I'll go look for Lon'qu. You all start supper. Save some for me, will ya?!"

In the training room, Lon'qu was shredding to pieces his opponent, a cloth dummy. His strikes were skilled and precise, and he did not miss a single concentrated move. He did not look up when he heard footsteps and instead let Basilio walk right up to him. Just as Lon'qu was about to take another strike at the dummy Basilio brought down his axe on Lon'qu's sword, finally grabbing the swordmaster's attention.

"We're having supper, boy."

Lon'qu didn't respond, just slid his sword from underneath Basilio's axe.

"Lon'qu." He finally looked up, a look of pain and humiliation in his eyes. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Basilio went on. "With wounds like those, I'm surprised you're able to train like this. How long have you been out here?"

Sweat beaded down Lon'qu's face, and he was panting. "I was not supposed to lose," he said curtly. "It will not happen again."

Basilio let out a very large sigh. "You can't win every battle, Lon'qu. So you lost one. Big deal. Regna Ferox loves you the same. Now get your sorry ass over there and have supper with us. I will not have my champion overexerting himself, and definitely not on an empty stomach!"

When Basilio and Lon'qu reentered the dining hall all eyes turned to them. Florina and Lissa were still missing, and in moments Kjelle was in Lon'qu's face. "You're a jerk!" she snapped.

Lon'qu paused and looked the girl over. She really was Sully's daughter. "Beg pardon?"

"Florina has run away and it's all your fault! Don't you ever think of anybody but yourself? The whole reason we had this battle was because Florina wanted to see how real warriors of this nation fight. It's a shame she spent so much time watching you, because you're a terrible fighter! You can't even stay focused long enough to not get stabbed-"

"Kjelle," came a deeper voice behind her. Stahl placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. He cast an apologetic look towards Lon'qu.

"No, Father!" Kjelle insisted. "He ought to know what he's done! Florina didn't come all this way just to go home, crying and humiliated!"

Lon'qu stood awkwardly, trying to decide what to do. He could not respond to Kjelle without yelling, he was sure of that, so he remained silent. Kjelle knew nothing. If the bimbo had run off crying to her homeland, that was fine by him. She would no longer be around to distract him, and he would be the champion Basilio believed him to be. He could go back to living his life, and the Shepherds could go back to being an esteemed force.

"You're a pig," Kjelle spat. She had apparently been arguing with her father while Lon'qu thought. She, with Stahl, returned to their seats. Lon'qu soon followed and everyone started supper. It was clear Florina wasn't going to be coming back. Finally, Lon'qu could breathe a little easier. So what if Kjelle hated him for it? Tomorrow, Kjelle was going to return to Ylisse with her parents, and by the time she met with Lon'qu again this entire ordeal would be forgotten.

That night Lon'qu was having a difficult time falling asleep. He had set the elixir Lissa had given him by his bed. Pain was coursing through his body; his wound stung, his bones ached, and he felt terribly weak. He was beginning to think he had overdone it on the training, and he was exhausted. However, all he could do was toss and turn and think of the events of the day. Seeing Florina when he'd thought he was free of her; losing a battle in Arena Ferox; getting seriously injured by Lucina; causing a scene at supper... It certainly hadn't been a good day, not by any stretch of the word. He was ready for this day to be over, but sleep just would not come.

Suddenly, Lon'qu could feel his eyelids getting heavy, as if by some sort of spell. Soon, he would be sleeping like a baby, completely unaware of the plan being orchestrated around him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unknown Places

When Lon'qu awoke it was dark out, and he most definitely was not in bed. He quickly sat up but his body protested, and the pain of the wounds of the previous day sent him wincing flat on his back. He let out a moan as he fell.

"A-are you alright?"

He looked up at the sound of a girl's voice. Instantly Lon'qu's face bore an expression of pure disgust. It was Florina. "What are _you_ doing here?"

She seemed startled by his tone. "I-I don't know!" she told him. "I thought you would." She looked away, at the scenery around them. "I don't know where here is," she admitted.

Lon'qu looked around, too. It was dark and they were under a starry sky. Silhouettes of mountains were off in the distance, and dark clouds loomed overhead. As Lon'qu concentrated, he realized the wooden surface beneath him was rocking ever so slightly. He sat up and looked around him. The wooden floors seemed spotless, and just a bit away was a broken rope.

"You were tied up," Florina explained in a small voice. "So I helped you out. I used your sword to cut you free-"

"You used my sword?" Lon'qu glared up at her with eyes that could kill.

Florina seemed to shrink. "It was only to get you untied!" she told him.

"Why the hell was I tied up?"

"I-I-I don't know, ho-honest!"

"Like hell you don't!" Lon'qu grabbed at his waist for his sword but it wasn't there. "Where is my sword," he demanded.

Florina didn't speak, only pointed to the killing edge a few feet away. Lon'qu stood and went to get it but just as he reached it the ground jerked, sending him falling straight into the arms of Florina. Both their faces turned a deep shade of crimson as Lon'qu sheathed his sword and stood for himself.

Too embarrassed, Lon'qu could not manage to force the information out of her. He knew she had something to do with their location, and the rope nearby, but he didn't know what. He was very bothered by this, but not bothered enough to face his fears.

So the two of them stood awkwardly, until another quake sent both of them to the ground. Lon'qu moaned in pain and lay there, immobilized by agony. Florina looked to him awkwardly before clearing her throat. "I, um, still have the elixir that the blonde girl gave you. I, er, I think you should-"

"Why do you have _my_ elixir?" Lon'qu snapped. "Not only do you take my sword, but you loot my pockets, too?" Lon'qu sat up, still not looking at her. "At least Gaius has skills with a sword. You're but a petty thief."

Florina recoiled as if she'd been hit. She looked like she was about to speak but a bolt of lightning flashed around them, and thunder was quick to follow. She jumped at the loud sound. The rain picked up soon after, and the two just sat there quickly getting drenched.

Eventually Lon'qu got up to find shelter. Florina followed him, much to his chagrin. He could hardly see where he was going and was using his killing edge as a walking stick. When his sword hit against wood before him he looked to see that he was at a wall. He could see over the wall with ease and underneath he could hear rain against a sea; waves crashing below. "We're on a ship?"

Florina stopped, startled. "I want to go home," she murmured.

He squinted against the darkness, tried to see where they were. It was too hard to make out; they were lost. Where were Basilio and Flavia? Where were the Ylisseans, and the rest of the Shepherds? This didn't make sense. Lon'qu looked back to the rope, and he looked to Florina. Had he been... kidnapped?

This was starting to turn into one of those scary stories that Henry liked telling over campfires. A new recruit, a lost match, a near-fatal injury, a stormy night, and an unknown location. He was _not_ going to be a victim of some crazy horror story. He was not going to be the subject of this girl's sadistic fantasies. Lon'qu unsheathed his sword and turned on Florina. "What the hell are you plotting? I advise you tell me now."

Florina looked up. Her face was red, and her tears had already mixed with the rain pouring down on her. "I'm honest!" she cried. "I'm not plotting anything! I don't know where we are! I don't know anything about ships; I'm a pegasus knight! I go by sky, not sea!" She was sobbing by her last word.

Lon'qu lowered his sword and turned away. He had killed many men before, and though he did not believe Florina in the slightest, he would not slay a sobbing girl. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to make out their destination. Mountains, there were mountains in many lands. Just where were they going, and why? What had happened to Arena Ferox? Where were Basilio and Chrom and Lucina?

He didn't know how long they were out at sea. Lon'qu quickly grew irritated to the sound of Florina's crying. The rain was soaking his clothes through, and his body was aching. He was very uncomfortable, and when he felt the ship land he was the first to the edge. It was too dark to see where they were. In the distance, a town's dying lights were flickering against the night sky.

Lon'qu hopped off the ship, landing on very shaky legs. He immediately regretted the action and clutched his side with a groan. There was no time to worry about his pain. He needed to figure out where he was and how to get back to Ferox.

As he head off, he heard a large _thump_ behind him. Lon'qu turned to see the girl face-down in the sand. She looked up at him and immediately looked away. Not even the darkness of the night could hide the ruby shade of her cheeks. She got up and dusted sand from her dress. Her dress was wet, though, and her dusting did little to clean herself off. Lon'qu rolled his eyes and continued forward, but she soon called out to him, stopping him.

"Um, sir? Can... Can we talk a moment?" She approached him, and he could hear her shaking. "I don't know this land, and um, maybe it would be better if you, I mean, if we could travel together."

"I do not need your assistance," he said curtly.

"But I need yours!" she cried. "I promise, once we get back, I'll leave Ylisse forever! I'll go back to my own land in my own time and you'll never hear of me again. You want that, don't you? But... Please. Help me get back."

He considered it. Lightning shattered behind him, but he remained unflinching. Finally, Lon'qu turned around and continued walking. "Fine," he muttered.

Florina started after him again. "Thank you," she murmured very quietly. "Um, my spear was on the ship. I found it before I jumped. I can fight-"

"I'll do the fighting," Lon'qu interjected.

Florina, silenced, followed him with several paces separating them. Lon'qu was heading for the town he had seen aboard the ship in the hopes of finding out where he was, which way to steer their ship home. They were walking through a forest, and the mud was slippery beneath their feet. The uneven terrain was uncomfortable and even harmful to walk on, but the two continued on without a complaint.

After a few minutes, Florina spoke again. "Um."

Lon'qu stopped. "What now?" He sounded very annoyed, and turned to see the girl looking behind them. The beach was only just visible through the trees. Silently, they watched as their boat drifted back into the sea, leaving them stranded.

Lon'qu sprinted for the beach, but every muscle in his body protested and he fell just a little distance away from it. There, he could see the ship already too far away to catch. Just above the ship, against the dark clouds and the starry sky, Lon'qu could have sworn he saw a wyvern flying off in the direction of his ship.


	6. Chapter 6 - Alliance

He could only watch helplessly as the beast flew off into the night, taking their ship with it. His hands clenched into tight fists and he threw them against the sand with a long groan. Behind him, Florina made a small distraught noise. They were stranded.

After a minute Lon'qu got up and did not bother attempting to brush the sand off of his clothes. He turned away from the shore and started away without another word. "Wh-where are you going?" Florina called in a frightened voice.

"If it pleases you to stand helplessly awaiting another wyvern to take you home, so be it. I must find a way back to Regna Ferox." He did not even bother to look her way.

Florina hesitated before starting after him once more. As she continued, she noticed the way the man before her walked with a limp, how he was holding onto his side. A wounded swordmaster without grace or poise; he'd be useless in battle. This deeply worried her, and her hands began to tremble. This had not been what she she had wished for. This was not how things were supposed to go.

They didn't know how long they'd been walking; without the sun in the sky, there was no way to measure the time. Lightning and thunder crashed around them, terrifying the jumpy girl. The rain was unrelenting, the muddy path was slippery, and they were quickly growing tired. The far-off town did not seem to be getting any closer.

The sun had still not risen when Lon'qu stumbled and ungracefully fell to the wet ground. He let out another groan and remained still, his pain immobilizing. "Are you okay?" Florina asked, sounding quite panicked. "Please, take the elixir."

She removed the flask from her pocket and extended it to him, but Lon'qu swatted it away. "I take orders from no woman," he growled. The bottle flew from her hand to the floor, where it landed on a stone and shattered. The blue liquid seeped down the stone and mixed with the mud, unusable. Soon, it was so mixed with mud and rain that it was unrecognizable, gone. Florina stared at the liquid, watched it bleed into the earth. She looked about ready to cry.

Lon'qu moved himself into a sitting position. His face was raw where he'd fallen on it, and blood trickled from a cut on his forehead. He felt that he was damp on his side, and when he looked down he saw more than his rain-stained robe. The wound he had received from Falchion was bleeding once more. Blood had leaked through his bandages and robes, staining all of them the color of the night. He showed nothing of his pain, but Florina noticed. She saw him bleeding, saw him trying to cover it up. Her eyes fell to where the elixir had dissolved.

What had she done to deserve this? She was stranded on an unknown island in an unknown time with the arrogant king of stubbornness, and not only that, he was very wounded. What was worse, that wasn't the end of her troubles-

"Well what do we 'ave 'ere?"

Lon'qu and Florina both jumped at the noise. Behind them was a man with a gruff voice, but they could not see him well. Lon'qu's grip on his blade tightened. "Who speaks?" he asked.

The man laughed. "Brave o' ya to ask that." He chuckled, and in the next moment a killer axe was being brought down on Lon'qu. He did not have time to defend himself.

"No!"

Florina stood before Lon'qu, her silver lance stopping the axe. She was on the wrong end of the weapon triangle and she was painfully away of that. "Go!" she yelled to Lon'qu.

He looked up in surprise to see he'd been spared. Immediately Lon'qu moved out of the way, but he did not do as he was told. "Like hell." Before, he might have let the girl fight her own battle. He might have even stayed around long enough for her funeral. Now, however, things were different. This girl had saved his life, and just like that he had taken on a debt he did not ask for and did not want. Now, there was no way he could let her fight alone.

He drew his killing edge and prepared for battle. Florina, still struggling to keep the axe away, glanced towards Lon'qu. "What are you doing?!" There was sheer terror drowning her voice. "Your wounds! You'll get killed!"

"That is not on my agenda." He stood with some difficulty and came at their assailant. The man easily side-stepped his blade, and in doing so he freed Florina. The girl didn't have time to get angry with Lon'qu. They needed to defeat this man before Lon'qu sustained anymore wounds. The stubborn man was not going to be backing down, so she needed to act fast. She prepared to strike him with her lance but Lon'qu was faster, and the sound of sword against axe cut through the night. Flroina took this opportunity to strike. Her spear cut through flesh but the man did not even seem to flinch. He tried striking Lon'qu again, this time nicking him. Lon'qu let out a cry before backing away. In a moment he was back for more.

"Get out of this!" Florina cried to him, but it was pointless. There was no way he would listen to her. Realizing that, she sighed and turned to face him. "I am really sorry about this," she murmured before raising her lance. Holding it just under the spear, she swung her handle with all her might right at Lon'qu, knocking him straight to unconsciousness.

When Lon'qu awoke the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. He looked over to she Florina. Her dress was covered in a dark red liquid and she was panting. In her hands was her spear and her knuckles were white from holding it too tightly. She looked exhausted, and her eyes and cheeks told him she had been crying.

Lon'qu sat up, his pain dizzying. His side was screaming, but louder was the pounding in his head. His hair was wet from rain, sweat, and blood. His skin was muddied and dirtied, and he felt as if he had just run three consecutive marathons. His vision was blurring at the edges. He needed a healer.

Florina looked up at him and let out a sigh. "Oh," she murmured. "Thank goodness you're up. I'm sorry I had to knock you out."

"The barbarian," Lon'qu demanded. "Where has he gone?"

Florina turned away. "I had to run away," she said. "You were too injured and he was too strong-"

"Coward," Lon'qu interrupted. "Only a coward runs from a battle." He looked up to the now clear sky, trying to guess what time it was. It was still early morning; he'd been out for a few hours. The man, for all he knew, could have been trailing them, and was just waiting to attack.

Florina reeled. She was about to defend herself but stopped. Her brows furrowed and she turned away. She had saved his life twice now and she was being called a coward for it? He wasn't worth arguing with. Instead, Florina stood and looked out at the forest they were in. She couldn't see much, and even if she could what good would it do? She didn't know anything about any of these places; she was lost. As she walked around to find some landmark, Lon'qu noticed she, too, was walking with a limp. She'd been injured, probably from tripping over her own feet again.

Knowing he'd get nowhere by just sitting around, Lon'qu forced himself to his feet and paused. Now that Florina had taken him someplace, he had no idea where he was in relation to the village. He had no lead to go on, and it was her fault. Not bothering to hide the annoyance in his face, Lon'qu picked a direction and started walking. Every step brought pain but he had to keep going.

Florina did not bother to stop him. She followed after him knowing he wouldn't make it on his own. They both limped across the still muddy terrain, utterly lost and vulnerable. If only they'd had some vulnerary, maybe even an elixir...

They were able to watch the sun rise as they continued on. All of their efforts seemed fruitless; the terrain was not changing no matter how far they walked and their progress only brought pain and slowed paces. Lon'qu was starting to think he'd never get back to Ferox; Florina had already given up hope of returning to Ilia. They stopped walking to regain their breath and energy, and Florina couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She started to cry, and she slid to a helpless puddle on the floor. This only annoyed Lon'qu, but he could not continue just yet. He was losing too much energy, and soon Florina's crying was not the only sound they could hear. A growl erupted from his stomach. Florina quieted at that, and she looked around for something they could eat. There was nothing but fruitless trees and poisonous shrubs, which added another danger to their list: starving.

Just then, footsteps could be heard around them. "There they are," came a familiar voice. Both of them looked up to see a gruff man. He chuckled as he drew a weapon from his back, a shining killer axe. "You thought you could get away, could ya? Well you ain't welcome here. I'm sure you both's got a pretty penny for me, nah? Well this time I brought me friends, so there won't be no gettin' away."

Lon'qu and Florina looked around to see even more barbarians, men larger and stronger than either of them could be in their current state. Suddenly, their odds of survival had just gotten a lot worse.


	7. Chapter 7 - Impossible Odds

The two exchanged a shaky glance. Florina's eyes were filled with panic and helplessness, while Lon'qu's were focused on trying to find a way out. There had to be some way to get out of the mess they were in. He refused to die here, in some foreign place with a foreign girl who worked his nerves.

But the situation was looking rather helpless. A couple of the barbarians around them were laughing at them. Each had his own menacing axe ready. It was an advantage for Lon'qu-at least, it would be any other time. So badly injured, Lon'qu doubted his own abilities to dodge the slow and bulky weapon. Florina, on the other hand, seemed too distressed to even be able to think straight. She accepted her solemn fate, and her spear slid from her hands. It fell with a small _clank_ to the ground.

Lon'qu looked over at the fallen weapon and growled. "What are you doing," he demanded. "Only a coward-"

"I've only ever been a coward," Florina said in a very small voice, her eyes distant. "I run away from everything. I can't even face my own comrades, the people I've fought with for so long, so I fled here, to a place I didn't even know. I came here a coward and I'll die here a coward. That's all I'll ever be."

Lon'qu's grip tightened so that his knuckles turned white. "I'm not here for your life story," he bit back. "Why don't you put up a fight so you live another day? Prove to yourself you're not a coward, dammit!"

At this she looked up, and she saw the desperation in his eyes. He couldn't fight alone. Maybe he'd finally realized he needed her help.

So Florina picked up her lance and she turned towards the barbarians, just in time to block an attack. As another man ran to her Lon'qu swiped at him with his sword, bringing pain to his enemy and himself. He just barely stepped out of the way for another barbarian, whom he was able to defeat in one swipe.

The rest of them were not so easy. The axes kept falling and it was becoming harder and harder for Lon'qu and Florina to dodge them. The two of them were exhausted, but the band of barbarians was just getting started. Rain was starting up again, wiping the blood and sweat from the faces of the fighters. The dark clouds did little to hide Lon'qu's and Florina's exhaustion.

In a short time, Florina did not even have the energy to step away from blows, and she was making too many close calls in blocking the attacks. Even with reflexes dulled, she was able to catch something that Lon'qu did not. Words could not come quickly enough; she had no other way of alarming Lon'qu of the leader's killer axe. Instead she shoved him out of the way, shoving herself straight into the path of the killer axe. It struck her immediately, slicing skin and pouring red. She fell to the ground, bleeding and breathless. Critical hit.

Lon'qu could only watch in horror as Florina fell. Her face, however, was not the face of a girl he'd seen only minutes ago. Instead, he was staring into the dying eyes of a woman who had tried protecting him long ago. He let out a scream, too distraught to make any real words.

One of the barbarians took this opportunity to target Lon'qu. In his weakness, the enemy figured he had an easy kill. He ran at Lon'qu with his iron axe, confident in himself and his abilities to fell the wounded fighter. However, he was surprised to see the lightning speed with which Lon'qu retaliated. The barbarian was defeated in seconds, and Lon'qu had found a new reason to fight. He turned to the others, a face cold as stone. Suddenly, they weren't so confident. The leader wasn't laughing anymore. Clutching his axe, he prepared for real battle.

In seconds Lon'qu was coming at them, the pain in his body a lost memory. He fought with a sharpened skill, the skill Basillio had admired and the skill he wished could have saved the woman from the slums. In just minutes he had raked his blade across every man that had attacked them. Most fled the scene to protect themselves against the mad swordmaster, the others lay dead at his feet on a bloodied battlefield.

Once the fighting was over, Lon'qu collapsed beside Florina and looked her over. She was very injured and she needed a medic, quickly. He looked around frantically but there was no one. No healer would be able to hear him shout, but he tried anyway. The silent response rang throughout the land, taunting him. Aggravated and desperate, he looked back to Florina and his breathing hastened. No. He knew she was not Ke'ri, was not the girl he had so long ago failed to save. He knew this girl was nothing like the one he'd known so long ago, the one who had died fighting alongside him, _for_ him. And yet, he had to save her. Ke'ri's memory had haunted him for years; Florina's would not. He would not let another woman die for him. He would find a way to save her or he would die trying.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and Lon'qu began searching the bodies around him. He tossed aside bullion after bullion, having no immediate need for money. Weapons and trinkets he also set aside, until he finally found what he was looking for. Inside the pockets of one of the dead barbarians was a small vial, filled with a familiar blue liquid.

He rushed back to Florina and tilted the vial to her lips, praying the elixir was not too late. When the vial was empty-all three doses-he tossed it aside and it shattered. Lon'qu did not flinch at the noise, just watched as Florina failed to stir. "No," he said, repeating the word quickly and quietly, over and over. He would not let the deaths of two women rest on his conscience. He would not go through this again. He would _not_ live through this pain again.

But Florina did not move. Her chest was still, her skin pale. She already looked like a corpse, like the corpse of Ke'ri. Tears sprang to Lon'qu's eyes. This girl who had angered and annoyed him to no end over these past days, this girl who had been the very bane of existence. This girl he could not get out of his head for as long as he'd met her. This girl who, just yesterday, Lon'qu had never wanted to see again. She had died in the same manner as his most beloved friend, and once again, he had been powerless to stop it.

Several minutes later, blue eyes fluttered open, and they were surprised to see silver trails down Lon'qu's face. Florina stayed perfectly still, wanting to confirm her suspicions before notifying Lon'qu of her alertness. After a moment, she knew the water on his face was not rain. Lon'qu was _crying_.

Without moving her head, she looked around to see all the barbarians gone. Some of them were still lying on the ground, motionless. Had he done that? Had he finished the battle... for her?

The rain seemed to light up the slightest bit, and a bit of sunshine shone through the clouds. Florina's small voice cut through the silence, almost quiet enough to leave it undisturbed. "Lon'qu?" she whispered. "Th-thank you."


	8. Chapter 8 - New Ally

Her voice was a whisper in the storm, and for a few seconds Lon'qu wasn't sure it was real. Suddenly, he looked up, and he was staring into the glossy eyes of an alive Florina.

Immediately he stood and looked away, trying to hide his red cheeks and the streams from his eyes. "You nearly got us killed," he said coldly.

Florina sat up and cocked her head at him. Maybe he hadn't been crying for her, after all. He was just the same old emotionless man. So silently she stood, unsuccessfully brushed off her dress, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He continued on silently, kidding himself into thinking his wet cheeks were from the rain. He was trying to push the thoughts away, the intrusive ones of Ke'ri. Stranded on an island and struggling for survival, she was the last thing he needed on his mind. Behind him, uneven footfalls fell into place. "You look very hurt," Florina said, but she was ignored.

Meanwhile, Florina was trying to piece together all that had happened. She remembered defending the swordmaster from what would have been a fatal blow, then waking up to him crying around a circle of dead bodies. He had been crying, there was no doubt in her mind. The question was _why?_ Just what had merited such a reaction from the man? He must have finished the entire battle himself, but with his injuries? It just wasn't possible...

Silent, torturous hours ticked on, and soon Lon'qu collapsed to the ground. His breathing was unlevel and his vision was blurred. He was in so much pain he thought he might faint, but he had to hold on. If he fainted, he'd be leaving his life in Florina's hands. There was no saying what other bandits or mercenaries were about, and they'd be able to overpower the fragile girl easily. If he passed out now, he was as good as dead. But his injuries were proving too much, and he was seriously doubting he'd ever see Regna Ferox again.

Florina stopped beside him, grateful for the rest. She had her own wounds, and though not as severe as Lon'qu's they still brought pain with every step. She took a seat on a stone and examined her companion. "Um, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright." It was not a question. Lon'qu's voice was forced and raspy, and he tried to concentrate on a bright flower a little distance away. It was fading into and out of focus, and he was having too hard a time holding on. He was starting to feel dizzy.

Florina could see it, could see the defeat in his eyes. She didn't know what to do to help, either. Any promise she would make-it's going to be okay; we're going to make it; you're going to get back home-would have been empty. She had little faith in any of those things. Instead, the miserable duo had to stay there for what could have been hours. When they finally got up again, the rain was just starting to light up. The sun was low in the sky; it was late afternoon. Still both exhausted, they had no choice but to keep going.

Pretty soon, they were stopped once again. Lon'qu was halted immediately as a blur ran before him and held a sword to his throat. "Don't move," she growled.

This stopped the both of them, who knew they were done for, now. They had little energy for fighting; this was where they would be ended.

The woman threatening Lon'qu was silent for a moment, then looked him in the eyes. Her own green orbs were cold, and she looked behind her. A man suddenly appeared, pulling some creature by rope. "Hurry up," the woman snarled.

"You tell that to this thing!" the man bit back. "Damn overpriced horse won't _go_."

The woman turned back to Lon'qu. She looked over Florina and, seeing no immediate threat, disregarded her. "This was supposed to be an empty route," she told him. "We can't let anyone see us with her. Sorry, but it's just not your day. We're going to have to kill you."

Just then a creature stamped through the clearing, its eyes wide in panic. A horse was being pulled by the man, and it was clear the mare did not want to go. Rope was tying her mouth shut and every couple seconds she let out an angry puff of air from her nostrils. The rope around her chest and shoulders was keeping her reluctantly following the man pulling her.

"Stop!" Florina ran ahead, but the woman was on her in seconds, Lon'qu abandoned. "No," Florina cried. "You're hurting her! You're not supposed to tie a horse like that! She's bleeding, let me help her!" But the woman only smacked her over the head with her sword. Florina quieted, but the horse had heard her. The mare watched and charged ahead at the woman, nearly making her lose her balance.

Now fully out in the clearing, Lon'qu and Florina could see the horse wasn't a horse, but a pegasus. Her long and elegant wings, unlike the rest of her, were calm, tucked neatly against her body. She looked at Florina and tried to whinny.

"Shut it," the woman snarled. She turned to the man. "Get a hold on the thing!"

"I'm trying!" he insisted. "I don't even think it's worth it. Stealing her was easy, but getting her to come with us is a whole other story. I can hardly keep my-oh." His fingers slipped as the pegasus started pulling again, and he desperately grabbed at the rope, just barely catching it. "We can't deal with these two if this damn horse is going to give us this many problems. Let's go!"

"They know our faces," the woman reminded, glaring at Florina and Lon'qu. "We'll be done for. We need to end them."

"We will not say a word." Lon'qu's head hung low as he spoke. His voice was a mere whisper, a shameful plea.

"Yes we will!" All eyes turned to Florina, whose face was reddening in anger. "How dare you treat such a beautiful and innocent creature so poorly! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! There is no way I'll keep this to myself. And to steal her from someone who probably loved her very much, how dare you!"

Lon'qu glared at Florina. "Don't be a fool," he barked. "Between my life and that of this pegasus, I'd let the beast die in a heartbeat."

"You're a monster." Florina looked to the pegasus, whose gentle eyes were staring back at her. "She looks like Huey," she mused, and her voice was filled with a soft nostalgia.

The woman was getting angry. She swirled her sword in her hands before raising it to Florina's throat. "I wonder how many people you'll be able to tell from hell," she snarled. "D'you think they'd hear you?" She slid her sword slowly across her skin, and specs of scarlet bubbled along the line. "I know just how to quiet you."

But just as she swiftly moved to swipe her sword across the girl's body the man lost control of the pegasus. The beast charged at the woman, who hadn't been expecting the blow at all. With the wind knocked out of her, she fell to the ground.

"Stella?" The man ran to her side, only to be charged by the pegasus as well. He scrambled to get up and race towards his fallen ally. "Just let us go, please."

The pegasus looked ready to charge again, but Florina gave a low whistle. She approached the pegasus and patted her neck. "It's okay," she murmured, calming the beast. They watched the man pick up the woman and stumble away, tripping several times before they were out of sight.

Florina gently pat the pegasus, a smile on her face. "You did great," she was saying. "And you're so pretty. I'm so sorry those mean people took you from your home. Do you know how to get back? You look really taken care of."

Lon'qu watched the girl, watched as a steady stream of blood trickled from her throat. Bloodied, dirtied, and exhausted, he couldn't help but note she looked... peaceful. He'd never seen her speak so many words before, and it wasn't even to a human. But now was no time for that. Lon'qu grunted and turned away. They had little time to deal with a pegasus. They had to get out of here.

Florina noticed Lon'qu starting away. "She knows where to go," she said quietly. "She can lead us."

"You would take directions from a horse?"

Florina rested a fist on either hip. "She's a pegasus," she muttered. "Besides. Do _you_ have a better idea?"

But he didn't. Lon'qu glanced at her with angered eyes before sighing. What choice did he have? "Fine," he muttered. "Go."


	9. Chapter 9 - Breaking Point

Off they went, deeper into the island. Florina was following the pegasus happily, saying comforting words to the mare. The pegasus was whinnying every so often, as if in response to the girl. Lon'qu lingered behind, away from what might have been called a conversation between the two. His vision was coming and going and he was being led by the sound of Florina's voice, the pegasus's whinnies, their soft steps. As they continued he grew more and more confident he was going to collapse.

After a walk that seemed to drag on for days, Florina and the pegasus stopped. "Right here?" Florina asked. "But what's right here?"

They were in a forest. The vegetation was a vibrant green and the sky above seemed to be a cloudy grey. The pegasus sniffed at the ground before biting off some grass and chewing. Florina giggled beside her. "Just stopping for a graze?" she asked, then patted her on the neck.

Lon'qu looked up at the two with eyes to kill. "We do not have time for this," he snarled.

Florina glanced over at him. "She's just stopping for a minute to fuel up," she said quietly.

"How long has it been since we have had food? And you allow this beast to graze away?" He was reaching his boiling point. All the pain and hunger and anguish were coming to hit him. He took a deep breath and turned away, not wanting to say anything else.

Once the pegasus finished they were off again. She pranced along happily, belly now full, while Florina and Lon'qu seemed to be growing only more sluggish. When their grazing spot was out of sight, the pegasus stopped again. They were still in the forest, but it seemed much darker in this new location. Florina questioned the pegasus, but the creature seemed confused. She looked around, then sniffed at the ground and looked up again.

Lon'qu watched the scene, his fists balled. No. This was not happening. "It's lost," he said, his voice free of any inkling of emotion. "Isn't it?"

Florina looked panicked and turned to the pegasus. "You know where we are, right?" she asked. "You can get us to safety?"

But the pegasus didn't respond. She kept sniffing and searching frantically, giving Florina the answer to her question that she did not want.

That was it. The past weeks had caught up to him. The aggravation at having Florina part of the Shepherds, the fuss she had made over supper that day long ago, the way she'd caused him to take a Falchion to the side, this crazy journey to unfamiliar territory, taking directions from a pegasus just as lost as they were; everything was catching up. Lon'qu could feel himself snap. He lost grip of his sanity, and he could feel his hands tighten around the sword at his side. Suddenly, there was nothing stopping him. His gynophobia, his manners, his common courtesy were all gone. "This is all your fault," he growled.

Florina looked up to see enraged eyes on her. "Just give her time-"

"This is all your fault," Lon'qu repeated, and suddenly he had a sword to her throat. "All of this, this entire trip. I knew Chrom should have never let you join us. What was he thinking? You look like a strong wind could knock you over, and you've just been an inconvenience for me and the Shepherds as long as you've been here. If you'd never been at Arena Ferox that day, whenever it was, I would have never been so distracted. I would have never lost to Lucina, but because you were there, I couldn't focus. I know you have something to do with why we're here, and you can't even fight for yourself. You've made me fight for you and look, I've nearly gone and killed myself just trying to protect you. And now you're making me follow around a damn horse who has no idea where it's going. You are _worthless_ to me. Why don't you go back to where you come from? You are _not_ wanted here."

There was silence on the entire island. The pegasus moved to charge Lon'qu but Florina stopped her with her hand. The girl took a step away from the man, tears already beginning to stream down her face. "I'm sorry I can't do anything right," she mumbled. Her injuries, her exhaustion, her starvation and fear were all surfacing. "I'm sorry I've done nothing but make your life worse. I'm sorry we're probably going to die here and it's all because of me." Her legs started shaking. "All I wanted was to get stronger, but I was only ever weak little Florina, even for Lady Lyndis. I hated it. I hated being so weak. She, she was like you, always protecting me when it was supposed to be the other way around. And I _hated_ it. So I talked to the gods and prayed and prayed and eventually she-your Naga-she took me to this era, and she told me to train among the Shepherds. She told me they would teach me what I needed to best protect Lyn. But she was wrong, okay? She was wrong because I can't protect Lyn, and I can't protect you-I can barely protect myself! Fiora was right; I can't do anything by myself. I'm just a big baby and now I'm going to die away from my friends and my sisters and my Huey."

The words were just spilling out of her mouth, and by the end she was sobbing. Lon'qu lowered his sword and watched her. He, too, started to shake, and soon the two were collapsed on the floor. Lon'qu felt horrible for making the girl cry, especially when she had only come here to improve her skills. She never would be able to now, and perhaps that was his fault. Perhaps, if he'd taken to her earlier, if he'd been a little more accepting of the girl, they wouldn't be in this situation. After all, wasn't that how Grima had been defeated? Through an army of nations that had stuck together?

He cleared his throat, and his next words seemed to pain him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I did not know."

Florina didn't bother to look up. The pegasus nudged her gently, but not even that was enough to make her stir.

Lon'qu looked away and continued in a low tone. "When I was a kid, I lived in the slums of Chon'sin. One day, my home was attacked by bandits, and my best friend Ke'ri died protecting me from them. Her parents blamed me for it, and I blamed myself. I set off to become stronger for her, and I vowed I would never get close to anyone again. I trained for years on my own, hoping to ensure I would never again be powerless against anyone." He wiped at his eyes, as if to wipe away a tear. "I suppose both of us were disappointed in this journey."

Florina looked up, as if she had remembered something. "Ke'ri," she said quietly. "Is that... Is that why you fought so hard for me? To kill all those bandits?"

Lon'qu looked up at her and nodded weakly. "You reminded me of her," he admitted. "I could not stand to let you both die while I was powerless."

Florina smiled a small smile. "I wish I could do something like that," she said. "Save someone. I always thought it would be really cool to fly down and save someone from danger on Huey. Instead I just cause trouble. Once, I flew into the leader of the Ganelon Bandits. That was really scary. And another time, I flew right into the face of a Lord. I make too many mistakes. I should have wished for that, instead. To not mess up so much."

Lon'qu smiled a sad smile, and the two looked away from each other. They sat in silence, as if to reflect on and accept their fate. Suddenly, Lon'qu perked up and turned to Florina. "You said you flew?"

Florina looked up, surprised. "Huh?" she said. "O-oh, yeah, I'm a pegasus knight. It wasn't my proudest-"

Lon'qu turned to the pegasus beside them. "So you can ride this?"

Florina's hands flew to her mouth. "I hadn't considered that," she breathed. "Do you think you might know where we are if you had a bird's eye view?" With some difficulty she got up and turned to the pegasus. "Would you mind giving us a little ride?"

Once both on the pegasus, they shot up in the air. Lon'qu held on firmly to Florina's dress, his eyes wide as they left the ground. Florina turned to him. "Nervous?" she asked. "It's not that scary once you get used to it."

He let go of her and tried to keep his balance as they went up. They passed the tallest trees, the fluffiest clouds before they stopped. Now, they could see the island, see the forest and the huge mountains overlooking the land and sea. Between the mountains they could see a town. Lon'qu tried hard to concentrate on it, then looked at the island as a whole. "Is that Mountain Village?" Florina flew closer to it, confirming Lon'qu's thoughts. "Mountain Village, where we found Emmerynn after the war. Ylisse and Regna Ferox are both east." He could not hide the smile on his face. "Home is just across the ocean."

Florina was smiling wide as well. "Let's go to the Mountain Village," she said. "We can rest up, and maybe they'll know how to get us home. Plus," she added, "we can get our helper home."

The pegasus, at her mention, whinnied loudly and flew them straight towards the village and their salvation.


	10. Chapter 10 - Looking Up

When Lon'qu opened his eyes he was in a cabin. The bed beneath him was soft and welcoming, and the smell of delicious beef wafted through the air.

He got up with a start and looked around the room. Two identical beds were on either side, with quaint windows between them. In a far corner was a shelf, with numerous staves resting on it. Where _was_ he?

As he got up, he realized his pain was gone. Lon'qu looked down to his side, and found that he was wrapped with brand new bandages. All of the wounds he had gained from the battles on the island were gone, already healed. His movements no longer hurt; in fact, he felt better than he had in a while.

 _Where was Florina_?

Lon'qu made his way to the door and opened it. It gave way to a reception area, with a man and woman speaking by a counter. They were talking about a horse, but stopped when they saw Lon'qu. "You're awake!" the woman said, clapping her hands together. "How do you feel?"

Lon'qu nodded his acknowledgement. "Much better," he told her. "Is that your doing?"

"It's Benedict's," she told him, pointing to the man. "Best healer in all of town, he is. Healed your friend, too. Sweet girl, she went off in search of someone, I think she mentioned a pegasus?"

Lon'qu turned to the man and thanked him. He noticed his overcoat resting on the counter and slipped it on. "The girl, did you see what direction she went in?"

They both considered it a moment. "She was heading east," said Benedict. "I don't know more than that. I wish you luck."

Lon'qu thanked the two again and was off in search of Florina and the pegasus. He didn't know how he had ended up in the hospital, but he figured he had Florina to thank for that. Assuming she wouldn't have left him alone on the island, he wondered just where she might have wandered off to.

The swordmaster did his own wandering, and was able to confirm that he was in Mountain Village. Two days had passed since he'd woken up on the island that first time. Had the Shepherds bothered looking for him? He made his way to the dock and spoke with the sailors there. Their ships, they said, would not be going anywhere until the storm passed. They suggested heading to the inn for the night, and coming back in the morning.

Lon'qu made his way to the inn, and once again the smell of grilled meat met his nostrils. His stomach growled loudly to express its desire. Had he really not eaten in two days? As he stepped inside the building, he instantly saw a head of pink hair. Florina was there, chatting with the female bartender. As Lon'qu approached she perked up and trotted to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. After their talk before she seemed more open, but she still stood defensively, as if afraid of him. She was smiling, and the look in her eye told him she was genuinely glad to see him. "I meant to go right back to the hospital, but I got a little sidetracked."

Lon'qu gave her a very small smile. "I am well," he told her. "You look better. What happened?"

"You mean, since we got a ride? You passed out as we were landing, so I took you to the hospital and they patched you up. After that I went to go find the owner of the pegasus, and would you believe it? It was the new pet of the mayor's daughter, and she was very happy to have her back! The mayor told us he would send a ship for us to Port Ferox, free of charge! I spoke with the people at the dock, they said there's a storm coming and that we should wait until morning to leave. So I came here, and Hannah, the innkeeper, she said she'll lend us a room for the night on the house. Do you smell that? She's cooking something that smells delicious, and she said it's free to whoever's staying in the inn. We have food, a place to stay, and a ride home. Isn't it amazing how it all turned out?"

Lon'qu could hardly believe his ears. Just a little time ago-how long had it been, anyway?-they were swapping stories they'd not told anyone, because they were sure they would die. And now, they were going to be taken home as soon as tomorrow morning. That _damn horse_ had saved their hide, after all. Lon'qu looked to the innkeeper-Hannah-and thanked her. She easily waved him off and welcomed the both of them to dinner.

At supper, Florina spoke freely to the innkeeper, her previous shyness gone. She spoke of her closest friend, Lady Lyndis, and of the stories from Elibe. Lon'qu spoke when spoken to, but mainly opted to eat and listen to Florina. She... wasn't so bad, actually. A girl that was fighting for a friend back home. Who had prayed for a challenge and had been granted one, who had overcome a treacherous journey on this island, and who would be returning to Lyndis with what she'd learned. She had joined the Shepherds with the intention of learning from them, but she told Hannah that she had learned more on the island, traveling with her quiet friend.

With stomachs full, Lon'qu and Florina went up to their respective rooms in the inn and prepared for bed. The moon was a distant face from the window in Lon'qu's room, and he sat up watching it. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, and Florina's quiet voice: "Are you awake?"

The girl entered the room, and she was surprised to find Lon'qu gazing out the window. "I'm sorry to bother you," she started.

"It's no bother." Lon'qu, too, had changed. He was no longer so quickly irritated by this girl, and he almost seemed to welcome her company. "I couldn't sleep. I got enough rest at the hospital."

Florina followed his gaze to the moon, and she smiled lightly. Then, she turned to Lon'qu. "Can we go for a walk?"

There was a chilling wind outside, but neither of them seemed to notice as they walked through the dark village. Florina was leading the way, and they were silent as they moved about, the moon their only guide. Finally, Florina stopped, just before a field of cherry blossom trees. The floor was littered in the soft pink of the trees, and Florina smiled at them. "We have these in Elibe, too," she told him. "After all the new things here in the future, it's nice to know some things are still around. Back home, we called these sakura trees."

Lon'qu looked over the pink field. The trees were starting to lose their leaves, and some were even bare. "What is it like?" he asked her. "Traveling to a place you do not know? Is Lady Lyndis really worth that?"

Florina did not miss a beat. "Of course she is," she responded. "Lyn is my best friend. She's such a strong person, one I can only hope to be like some day. I hope I've become stronger here. I really want her to not have to worry so much."

"Lyn is spoken of in legends," Lon'qu told her. "The great lord of the Sacae Plains. I always admired her strength."

"Oh, she will be so happy to hear that!" Florina said excitedly. "I'll be sure to tell her how you admired her." Her smile faded and she grew quiet for a moment. "I think I might miss it here." When Lon'qu didn't comment, she went on. "My two older sisters always doted on me, and when I was finally able to be on my own, I found Lyn to look after me. Out here, I really got a sense of independence. And... I made it. Even when I thought I couldn't. I learned a lot, and everyone here was very nice to me."

Lon'qu looked away, knowing he had been the exception. Why had he been so mean to her? Why had she annoyed him so much? Lon'qu had been foolish, judging the girl before she'd ever had a chance. And he'd been wrong; she was undeserving of all he'd done. "About what I said," he said quietly. "How you should go back to where you come from? I am very sorry I said that. I didn't mean it; I was foolish."

Florina shook her head. "Pretty soon I will be going home," she told him, then turned back to the trees. "When you're traveling through eras, it's hard to keep track of time. The Divine Dragon told me I would only have a short time in this place. When the leaves of the sakura trees fall, that's when I would go home." A leaf blew right past her, gently landing to the ground.

"You will be leaving soon?" There was a disappointment in Lon'qu's voice. He was just starting to know her, and just beginning to open up to her. That hardly seemed fair to him. "You've only just got here."

Florina shook her head. "But I haven't," she told him. "I had joined the Shepherds before they all joined up with you. Lord Chrom and his sister-Lissa? They took me in and trained me for a while, and then took me to meet with everyone else. That's when I was introduced to you."

Lon'qu turned away, not knowing what to say. All this time he could have been getting to know this pegasus knight, and instead he'd been despising her. He really was the fool. "I hope you have been able to fulfill your purposes here," he told her.

She nodded her head. "I think so," she told him. "I really have you to thank for that. It was actually your attitude that made me have to fight for myself. And when I had to knock you out to get you to run away, that was so scary, but I did it. Sorry about that again, I really hope I didn't hurt you."

Lon'qu waved her off. "I may have deserved it," he told her. His mind went to words she had said before. _I have only ever been a coward_. "You were very brave to fight those bandits, especially alone. If you once were a coward, you are no longer."

Florina looked back to him, her blue eyes aglow. "You mean that?" she said quietly. "Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you so much. For everything."


	11. Chapter 11 - Friends at Last

Distant birds were singing sweetly and the sun was rising far over the horizon, making all of the pink leaves appear as if they were glowing. Lon'qu's eyes opened and he jumped. Where was he? He looked around as memories set in. Had he and Florina fallen asleep out in the cherry blossom orchard?

He got up and looked around for Florina, but once again she was missing. Lon'qu started back to the inn, but Hannah the innkeeper informed him she had not returned. He thanked her again for the unused room and left again, wondering where he should look. He walked back to the orchard, but there were only those pink trees. Their leaves were falling like petals throughout the field.

Lon'qu's mind wandered to Florina's words from the night before. _When the leaves of the sakura trees fall, that's when I would go home._ No, he thought to himself. She couldn't have gone home already. She wouldn't have just left him. Would she?

A wave of disappointment washed over his features. Florina had been the first person who's company he had not only tolerated, but enjoyed, in a long while. She was strong and bold and filled with so much potential. She was... Yes, she was a friend. And yet, before he even had the chance to say goodbye, she was gone.

There was no use moping about it. Lon'qu shook his head and started for the dock. After all this time, he could finally go home.

At the dock, he was greeted by a smiling seaman. The storm had been weaker than anticipated, and all things were set to sail out. Lon'qu was just boarding the ship when a voice called behind him. "Hey!" He turned, and suddenly he was gazing into familiar blue eyes.

Florina approached him at a jog, boarding the ship herself. She was panting. "Were you going to leave me?" she asked, her voice sounding panicked.

Lon'qu shook his head. "I thought you had already left," he told her. "You were gone."

Florina held up a bag, smiling. "I got us some supplies, in case," she told him. "People are very nice here. Someone gave me three apples, in case we get hungry. Another person gave me a vulnerary. I hope, if the need arises, you will actually take this medicine."

Lon'qu looked away, embarrassed. He had thrown out a perfectly good elixir, hadn't he? Why had he been so foolish?

Florina took a seat across from Lon'qu and shifted uncomfortably. "You really thought I would leave you?"

Lon'qu looked up at her, then shrugged. "I thought Naga would have taken you home," he told her.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Florina assured. "What kind of friend would I be?" She paused, watched his reaction. "Can I... Can I call you that?"

Lon'qu smiled lightly. "I think that is fitting," he replied. Friend. He had gone from completely loathing her to considering her a friend in only two days. How quickly things did change. Being alone with her on the island, fighting for their survival, had certainly changed things. Lon'qu didn't mind, though. He was glad to have taken this trip. It brought him closer to a brave and amazing woman, whom he could respect so much more.

The long ride back was filled with conversing. Though Florina still seemed shy, Lon'qu still seemed reserved, they were able to chat with each other. They swapped tales of their pasts, of Lady Lyndis and Lord Chrom, of Fiora and Farina, of Basilio and Flavia. The ride hardly seemed long, and pretty soon, they were both watching Port Ferox come into view. "Is that it?" Florina asked, standing on the tips of her toes to see it. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes," Lon'qu replied, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Just beyond that port is the place I call my home."

"And from there we can return to Ylisse?" Florina asked. "I'd like to thank Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa for everything."

The two of them proceeded to dock, and each thanked the captain in turn. Afterwards, they set off for Regna Ferox. Upon arrival, they were greeted by an overjoyed Basilio. "My boy!" he said, clapping him over the shoulder. "We sure missed you around here! Flavia was starting to get worried, but I knew you'd make it back to us."

"That old oaf is full of it," Flavia called as she entered the room. "Good to see you back. And it was Florina, right?" Florina nodded very slowly. "The Ylisseans were worried about you guys. I'll send for Chrom right away. Why don't the two of you take the rest of the day off?"

Later that day, Florina was watching Lon'qu practice with his sword outside. The skilled swordmaster, she'd seen him in battle before, and had noted then how elegant he looked. An idea forming, Florina rose and cleared her throat. "Do you think we could, um, parry?"

At this Lon'qu stopped. "You wish to test me?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Well. I wish to test myself. Besides surviving, I need to know how to fight, too. So I'd like to fight with you."

Lon'qu lowered his sword and considered the request. It was in the name of Florina improving her skill; how could he say no to that? "Very well," he said. "Do you have a spear?"

"Actually," she said, shifting. "Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword? I know it's not a normal weapon for a pegasus knight, but I think it might be... fun. And if I were good with a sword, I'd be able to help Lyn train better, too."

"Very well," Lon'qu repeated. "I do warn you, I am no teacher." He walked over to her and handed her his own killing edge.

Florina looked up at him, surprised. "Your own blade?" she murmured. In the days she'd known him, she'd seen him clutch his sword as if it were his only friend. He'd seemed protective of the weapon, and yet... She took up his sword and smiled brightly at him. "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

Some time later, a guardsman came out and saw them practicing together. "Sir," he said with a salute. "Sir Basilio was looking for you. He expects you at supper."

Lon'qu stopped and turned to face the guardsman, then nodded and sent him off. He turned his attention back to Florina. Had they been practicing so long? Sweat beaded down their foreheads, and their breaths came in ragged pants. They had been practicing long. Lon'qu had gathered a second sword, and though Florina was only a novice, she had proven to be a steadfast fighter. What she lacked in sword experience, she certainly made up for in enthusiasm. Now, both swords fell to the floor with a _clank_. "You have done well," Lon'qu told her earnestly. "I think Lyndis will appreciate all of this."

"She'll appreciate you!" Florina beamed. "Thanks a lot. I don't know how this whole time travel thing works, but I think it's possible that, by you teaching me how to improve Lyn's skills, you'll lead to her improving, and then her becoming the legend she is today."

Lon'qu hadn't thought of that. His own skills may somehow be reflected in an ancient hero's, one he had admired... "I am glad my teaching can help you and your friend," he told her. "Please do send her my best."

"I will," Florina promised. "I think I might see her soon. Those sakura trees were really shedding their leaves. I think I might be headed back as soon as tomorrow."

Tomorrow. They had only one day left together. Lon'qu tried not to show his disappointment at that. Florina had become his friend, a close friend with whom he'd fought for survival, shared conversations, even trained. And yet, she was leaving so soon. As they headed off for supper, Florina was oblivious to Lon'qu's expression. Tomorrow, Chrom, Lissa, and the others would be coming to Ferox for Florina. It would be Florina's last day in this world. Lon'qu vowed to make it her best.


	12. Chapter 12 - Plans Revealed

"Look, here they come!"

Sumia's pegasus was just off in the distant sky, and behind her, the rest of the Ylissean Shepherds. Florina was on the tips of her toes, watching as her friends strode up to Ferox once more. Lon'qu stood beside her, watching instead the excited look in her eye. There was a beauty about her, a beauty he had been too stubborn to notice before. When she noticed him staring her cheeks colored and she turned away, right back to Chrom and his crew. Finally, the day had come for Florina to be reunited with those who had found her, and later, with those whom she loved.

Lissa was the first to greet them. She ran before her brother with a worried look in her eye. "Florina!" she called when she could finally touch the girl. "You're not hurt, are you, Florina? Vaike is such an idiot! I'm so sorry!"

Chrom was quick to follow his sister, and soon everyone was surrounding them. All of them seemed to have some form of an apology. What were they sorry about? Had Basilio or Flavia told them all what had happened? But when Lon'qu tried to ask, Robin was the one that stepped in. "We'll explain over the banquet," he told them.

"Another banquet?" Lissa chimed in. "Good. I'm starving! What are we having?"

"I believe Frederick caught a lovely bear for us earlier," Maribelle told her.

Lissa turned sharply to Maribelle. "That's not funny!" she pouted, but the rest of the Shepherds started laughing.

At the large dining table, Lon'qu was seated next to Florina, causing a few whispers around the table. Food had been served, and much to Lissa's delight, bear was not on the menu. Robin had prevented anyone from beginning their delicious-looking meals until his plan was explained. It was silent in the dining hall and all eyes were turned to the famous tactician, eagerly waiting for him to begin. "I bet you're wondering how you guys wound up in Mountain Village, on an island far from here," he started. Florina nodded shyly, Lon'qu did not break eye contact. Robin cleared his throat and went on.

"Like everyone else here, I had noticed how you two weren't getting along. There was definitely something off between you two, and I could tell it was causing both of you a lot of distress. That got me thinking. What if you guys were forced to work together? I can certainly say that working together, especially in possibly life-threatening conditions, forms bonds stronger than... Well, stronger than a god! We know that really well, don't we Chrom?" Chrom chuckled lightly and nodded his agreement. "So I devised a plan," Robin went on, looking back to Lon'qu and Florina. "I decided to send you both to an unknown place, with possible threats to keep you both on your toes. This brought me to our library, and I looked through our almanacs. Miriel helped me pick a place, and we both decided Mountain Village was a perfect location."

"Its distance from Regna Ferox is most advantageous and its living requisites are just discomposing enough as to provide an adequate challenge for two to navigate and sustain themselves," Miriel cut in.

Robin nodded along with her. He seemed to be the only one who knew what she had just said. When she finished, he spoke again. "So we all got a plan together. We set a day aside. Tharja, at nighttime, would work a hex to put both of you into a deep sleep. While you were knocked out, Chrom and I would carry you to Port Ferox, and carry you both onto a ship. We did have to tie you up, in case you woke early to two guys in black carrying you off. Sorry about that. We'd set sail for Mountain Village, and when we got there we would put you two on the island. Then, Chrom would sail back to Port Ferox. I would stay to watch over you two and make sure everything went well and nothing bad happened. But... As you know, things didn't exactly work out that way."

All eyes turned to Vaike, who looked away sheepishly. "Vaike here," Robin continued, "threw a wrench into our plans. Due to a little misunderstanding, he thought we were going to move you guys the day before we intended to do anything. When he realized Chrom and I were still asleep in our tents instead of getting the ship ready or moving you, he decided, instead of waking us, that he would go along and move you to the ship himself. As he was getting ready to set sail, he realized he'd forgotten something. He wasn't going to be good to anybody if he couldn't fight, and he'd forgotten his axe. He went back to go get it, but by the time he returned to the port he realized the ship was already well on its way across the ocean, too far for him to catch up."

"Honest mistake," Vaike reasoned with a shrug. "I didn't wanna bother you guys while you were sleeping. Besides. Whatever ol' Teach did, it worked! Look at ya!"

All eyes turned to the pair, who were sitting side-by-side and both hating the attention.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, Vaike's interference changed everything. When Chrom and I did wake and Vaike told us what he'd done, we realized we had to do something. You two were headed across the ocean without a captain, tied up, heading to an island with a relatively high crime rate; that wasn't how things were supposed to go. However, after much consideration, I decided to go through with the plan anyway. I knew you two were strong enough to fend for yourselves, despite it all. So we sent Virion on his wyvern to retrieve the ship, leaving you two alone and with no way home, until you reached the port. We just... hadn't anticipated you taking so long."

"And we were so worried!" Lissa suddenly spoke. "I thought the meanies who took Emm from us were after you, too. I was so mad at Vaike for messing things up. You're still a big dummy!" She looked to the blonde barbarian and stuck her tongue out at him.

Vaike tried to apologize, but Basilio spoke before he could. "But they're back now!" he said happily. "So I say we cut the dilly-dallying and start eating!" Everyone cheered their agreement.

During their meal, Lon'qu and Florina were able to tell everyone just what they had run into while on the island. They explained, in detail, the brutes they had run into, the exhaustion they felt, the sense of hopelessness. Florina delighted in telling everyone of the pegasus she had found, and giggled when she told who its owner had been. Lon'qu described the way Florina had struck him with the handle of her spear, making him go unconscious, and how he had deserved that. The Shepherds all laughed at their accounts. Lissa was mortified that they run into so many baddies, while Vaike was impressed by how they had handled themselves. Already Lon'qu and Florina were able to finish each other's sentences, causing more giggles to rise around the table.

"It was really scary," Florina recalled. "But we were able to get through it together. He's _really_ good with a sword. I felt a lot better to have someone so strong with me."

Lon'qu easily deflected the praise. "She was able to keep going, even after I had already given up. If not for Florina's skill with handling that pegasus, we would have never gotten back."

Throughout their lunch they continued to recall their story, each intense detail, and laughed about how scared they had been. It all seemed so far-off now, almost unreal. While Florina was describing Lon'qu's first flight she was stopped by a sound from the entrance of the mess hall. Sumia was there, on the ground, her face in some sort of foil container. She looked up, frantic, then looked down at what she had just tripped into. "I'm so sorry!" she said, quickly getting up and wiping cream off of her face. "I baked a pie with the Feroxi chefs, but now I've gone and tripped into it _again_. I'm sorry!"

The Shepherds all started laughing again, and Sumia joined them. Sumia took to baking another pie, and after Cynthia almost repeated her mother's mistake with this second pie, the friends all enjoyed their dessert. Finally, it had come for the Shepherds to return to Ylisse.

The sun was high above them as they stood at the entrance of Arena Ferox. Chrom approached Florina with a smile. "Will you be staying in Regna Ferox?" he asked Florina. The rest of his army was already on their way home behind him.

Florina gave a shy nod and turned to Lon'qu. She smiled warmly. "Th-thank you, Prince Chrom, for taking me in," she said quietly. "I'll never forget your kindness."

With that, the Shepherds headed home once more. Basilio and Flavia were still off quarreling about some matter over a few pints. Only Florina and Lon'qu remained to spend the rest of Florina's last afternoon together. She turned to the dark swordmaster and hesitated. "Um," she murmured, "what do we do now?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Final Farewell

It had been a long walk to the top of the mountain, but now, as Lon'qu and Florina stopped to take their breath, they were greeted by the breathtaking view of all of Regna Ferox, as well as the distant lands of Ylisse and Plegia. The bitter autumn cold whipped at them, and Florina shivered under Lon'qu's jacket. The swordmaster, even though he had grown accustomed to the cold climates of the north, was chilled on top of that mountain, though he made no effort to take back the jacket he had lent to Florina. Even through her shivering, Florina was glad Lon'qu had taken her to this mountain. The view was incredible, and they truly felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"I used to come up here to think," Lon'qu told her, his eyes brushing the stretching lands. "It was always so quiet and peaceful."

"And beautiful!" Florina added. "Is that snow?"

He followed her gaze to the light, dancing flakes in the wind. "Aye," he replied. "You are certain you aren't too cold?"

Florina shook her head, though her teeth chattered ever so slightly. "I'm used to the cold," she told him. "Besides, it's worth it just to see such a beautiful sight. ...Especially with you."

Lon'qu looked over to her, but Florina was concentrated on something faraway. She gave a content little sigh before speaking again. "I really cannot thank you enough," she told him. "When I first came here, when Lissa and Chrom found me, I was such a scaredy cat. I didn't think I would ever be able to succeed, and I thought I would never see Lady Lyndis again. But you, you inspired me to work harder. You taught me to be independent, but not overly so, because everyone needs a friend to rely on. Maybe we both learned that the hard way. Either way, I'm glad I could learn that with you. I don't feel so nervous talking to you anymore. In fact, I enjoy our time together. All that you've taught me, it will go a long way with me, I promise."

Lon'qu looked away too, watched the waltzing snow fall. "I must apologize for how I treated you from the very beginning," he said in a low tone. "I was too impatient, and immediately marked you off as a novice fighter. I do wonder how much more I could have taught you if I had been open from the beginning. I wonder how much more we could have accomplished."

Florina looked to him then and shook her head. "But don't you see?" she asked. "It was because you were so cold that I felt I had to work twice as hard. You wouldn't accept help from me otherwise, because you thought I was weak. So if I tried extra hard, you wouldn't think I was weak anymore, and you would accept my help. I even have you to thank for being mean!"

Lon'qu chuckled softly, but his laughter soon died down. As they looked off at the setting sun, both were filled with an understanding. "You have to go," Lon'qu said quietly.

Florina nodded solemnly. "I've enjoyed it here," she said softly. "Be sure to tell the others that, will you?"

"Will I see you again?"

She looked back to him for that. "I don't know," she admitted. "I hope so. I don't like saying goodbye to my friends."

"How will I know you've made it back to your home?" Lon'qu was watching her with hopeful eyes.

Florina considered his question. "Don't worry, you'll know," she assured. "I'll tell everyone where my skills comes from. I'll tell them all about my amazing teacher, the Great-um." She paused suddenly, and her cheeks colored. She turned away quickly.

Lon'qu's brows furrowed. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

Florina awkwardly pawed at the dirt with the toe of her boot. "I, um, I never did get your name."

Lon'qu paused, completely bewildered. Had his name not come up once? How had she not even dared to ask him? He seemed angered by that for a moment, but soon his expression fell away, and he started laughing heartily. His uncharacteristic laughter filled the space around them, until Florina was sure it could be heard by the villages below. When she saw his expression, she laughed along with him. All this time, and it hadn't even come up.

"Lon'qu," the swordmaster replied when he finally stopped laughing. "My name is Lon'qu. I cannot believe I hadn't told you before."

Florina giggled. "Lon'qu," she repeated. "The Great Lon'qu." She was silent a moment, lost in thought. Then, her hand found his, and the two stood there watching the sunset. When Lon'qu looked to Florina, he saw tears in her eyes.

Wordlessly, Florina dug into the pocket of her dress, and she pulled out something. Without meeting his eye, she held it out to Lon'qu, an offering. "I thought you might want to keep this," she said quietly, her voice wavering. "You know, to remember me by."

Lon'qu looked down at her hands. In them was a cherry blossom, a sakura flower. The edges of its petals were already fraying.

"I picked it from the field on that island, in Mountain Village," she explained. "I thought it might be a nice gift. A memory of the girl who disappeared with the sakura. It's... It's really dumb, isn't it? It'll be dead in a few days. I'm... sorry. I'm sorry I have nothing better to give you."

Lon'qu took the flower from her hands and stared down at it. Such a simple little gift, and yet, it meant the world to him. It had been so long since he'd received a gift from anyone. This little blossom, this was the reminder of all they had been through, all the hurdles they'd have to overcome. He shook his head softly. "I could not ask for anything better," he told her. "You have given me your kindness and friendship, though I am far from deserving. Perhaps it will die, but my memories of you and the time we spent together never will."

Florina looked up at him, her teary eyes shining. A smile lit her face. In the next moment, her arms were around Lon'qu, pulling him close. "Thank you," she whispered near his ear. Her tears fell freely onto his chest. "Thank you, Lon'qu. I won't forget you either, I promise."

Lon'qu was startled at the sudden physical contact. It was enough to send the blush back to his cheeks. Still, he placed his arms around her tiny frame, and he hugged her back. They remained like that for a while, until there was a noise behind them.

Their hug broke, and the two of them looked to the portal behind them. It looked much like the mortal Lucina, then Marth, had come through so long ago. Now, it was ready to reclaim the warrior from Illia. Florina gave a sad look towards Lon'qu, knowing now was the time. It was finally time to say goodbye.

"I don't like saying goodbye to my friends," she told him again. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks. Her smile was sad, but there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "So I won't," she told him confidently. "I won't." Slowly, Florina walked up to Lon'qu. Placing both hands on his chest, she got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. With both of them blushing, she turned away, towards the portal. "This isn't a goodbye," she told him. "This is... this is a 'see you later'. We'll meet again someday, okay?" She turned around, just as an aura from the portal wrapped itself around her body. "So," she said, the smile on her face widening. "I'll see you later, Lon'qu. Be well, my friend."

Before Lon'qu could even think to respond, the portal continued to claim Florina. He tried in vain to grab her, to bring her back to him, but it was no use. Before long, Florina was gone, and the only indication she'd been there at all were her small footprints in the trail.

So that was it. Yet another woman had been taken from him. She was off to a distant world, a world Lon'qu could only read about in history texts. Florina really was gone, and all he had to show for it was a little cherry blossom. He stared down at the flower in his hands. So delicate, and beautiful, and fighting to survive despite the cold, despite being away from other cherry blossoms. Lon'qu tucked the flower gently into his pocket and turned away. The whole world greeted him now, a world without Florina. No, he would not mourn her. _See you later, Lon'qu_. She would be coming back. And when she did, he would show her. He would grow strong for her. When they met again, he would be ready.

"Aye," he said softly. "I'll see you later, my friend." The wind carried his voice through dancing snowflakes and pounding raindrops, through up currents and down currents, through the boundaries of space and time, to the distant ears of a purple-haired pegasus knight from Elibe.

The end.


End file.
